Humanity's Curse
by IronicSymphony
Summary: When two people finally find love, a careless act comes back to haunt their happiness. All hell's about to break loose in the aftermath of disaster.
1. Foreward

**HUMANITY'S CURSE  
Volume One: Aftermath of Disaster  
**Foreword

Robotech is the cartoon too mature for children. The themes and situations involved makes Pokemon look like the meagre imitation it is. Fans of old, fans of new, you would all agree with me that Robotech broke so many barriers and opened so many doors...it was simply beyond its time.

Does it still have appeal? Surely, those same themes and situations [somewhat] are still relevant today. Ask any Robotech fan what they love most about the series...you'll never get one reason.

Anyhoo - you may wonder why I've chosen Humanity's Curse as a title. Then again maybe you won't ^_~ My reasons for the title will become clearer in later chapters but for now, suffice by saying that we micronian's are complex creatures.

I'm a huge Lisa/Rick fan - DON'T GROAN! I know they're overdone, but can you really wonder why? Before I gush on like a stark raving made fan-girl, I will promise you this: Humanity's Curse will NOT be your usual Rick/Lisa story.

I have a sadistic love for asking: what if? I love twisting events and I intend to do that here ^_^

Humanity's Curse has been a long while in the making - I hope no other author finds similarities to any of their stories/ideas/blah - it is certainly NOT my intention to plagiarise your work. Plagiarism is dirty, dirty business and shoddy workmanship. Want a story: Get off your lazy ass and write your own stuff!

Another warning I should add: I'm Australian and occasionally words will be spelled differently. 

EG#1 colour = color  
EG#2 armour = armor

Yet another warning: I ain't no mech-head. Don't expect this fic to gush over mecha.

I try to use as many sources as possible - I wish to remain as true to the series as possible. I have comics, DVD's and novels - but appreciate any assistance ^_^ While it has been long in the making, this is my first Robotech fanfic (I usually write Tekkaman Blade). I do hope you enjoy it, I love input and feedback - so tell me what you like, what you hate, anything will help this fic along ^_^

Now, on with the story!

_Humanity's Curse is to love, and suffer its wrath..._

* * *

DISCLAIMER

Robotech is the property of Harmony Gold. I do not own any characters and references to the series (book, comic or cartoon) are done so without the expressed permission of Harmony Gold. Humanity's Curse is not used for the exchange of or quest for money. Humanity's Curse is a fan-based work, I am merely conveying my love for this brilliant series. Needless to say, anyone stealing ideas belonging to the author - punished in your next life; living as the belly-button scum you are.


	2. A New Beginning

**HUMANITY'S CURSE  
Volume One: Aftermath of Disaster  
**Chapter One ~ A New Beginning

Sometimes, what should be never will.  
More often than not, greed blinds us to the truth.  
Worse still, we open our eyes when it's too late.  
Hope remains, when we are true to ourselves.

S Colwell

December 20xx

A sad wind whistled through the valley, untouched by the toxic gasses that cruised the skies. So many reminders of yesterday, so many scars that would remain.

Long before any alien scientist discovered its destiny, Earth had its own troubled history. Man had an innate lust for self destruction; a wayward and senseless nature.

Perhaps the long dead Zor felt he was giving back to the cosmos by teaching a race to unite in the face of adversary. By enlightening a race hell-bent on its own destruction, his own mistakes would be righted, his failings forgotten. Others would see his decision as a selfish burden; Zor had used Earth and its people to repair the damage and ruin he'd caused when he seduced the Invid Regis.

A great man mused on the wizard of Protoculture as he stalked through the lonely graveyard. This man was a mere boy when he'd first laid eyes on Zor's 'gift to the universe'; merely a child when destiny called.

Rick Hunter had lived a lifetime since then, it was hard to imagine himself as that wide-eyed boy. He had lived an unreal life, full of insecurity and doubt, of confusion yet triumph. A hero who none could fault, a natural born leader whose compassion and sheer skill demanded respect. Before the hero became legend, the boy had to become a man. His life was riddled with pain and adventure, of love and disaster...there was a time he wondered if he'd ever get it right.

"Hello Rick." A soft melodic voice broke him from his reverie. Not bothering to turn, he held out his hand, eyes fastened on the tiny stone before him.

"It's been a long time Minmei."

**

December 2014

Snow fell harder as Rick and Lisa sat in his battle-scarred Veritech. Neither spoke, both sat in a comfortable silence until an unfamiliar and weary voice spoke over the radio.

"All Veritechs are ordered to report to..."

As the voice droned on, Rick sighed. Lisa lay her weary head against his chest, contented with the steady thumping of his heart.

"Rick, we'll have to go..." Rick eyed his controls while stroking Lisa's hair absent-mindedly.

"Life sure plays funny tricks on us, Lisa." Rick said sadly. Lisa sat upright, fixing her eyes firmly on his. Placing two fingers on her slightly parted lips, Rick urged her not to speak. "Let's go, forget I said anything." He smiled at her confusion before kissing her softly.

**

January 2015

Whatever small hope the survivors had of recovering lost comrades diminished daily. SDF's one and two were entangled with the remnants of the infamous Backstabber's ship and many heroes it seemed, would never be recovered from their watery graves.

Earth and its survivors had endured so much horror...when would it end? When would all the fighting stop, the senseless brutality, the hatred? Where would it lead them all?

Without the SDF1 standing guard, Macross citizens had no desire to rebuild their once great and revered city. Refugees flooded Monument City with a sense of ease borne from experience, Lisa vowed she never wanted to oversee such a thing, ever again.

For most, heralding the New Year had been a small affair. Most survivors spent it with close friends or other survivors, few venturing out into the streets to celebrate. Both Rick and Lisa had no desire to leave the warmth of each others arms, finding a sense of security and ease simply by holding one another. Each shared their sadness, releasing in private what they refused to in public. Rick would rattle off names of those confirmed dead while Lisa held close her final moments on the bridge; bittersweet, only their memories remain.

"How do you stand it Rick?" Lisa whispered, her voice strained.

Rick moved away from his spot on the window sill, sighing softly. His thick brown locks framing his face wildly, Rick grinned as if trying to lighten the mood.

"There was a time I thought I'd never get used to so much death, let alone the deaths of those close to me. Maybe I've lived in denial so long, it's warped me?" Lisa's brow rose as if to mock him. Rick's voice grew softer as he neared her, crouching down, he cupped her face between his hands, forcing her to keep eye contact. "Maybe it was Roy's influence on me: maybe Lisa, maybe it's a case of us trying to stay sane, to stay strong for those who are left." He rose, kissing her softly on the forehead.

"I wish you didn't have to go." Lisa's voice started to quiver.

"I wish I didn't have to either, but I do. Can't let Max patrol the night sky by himself. Say, _Admiral_, you can't do anything about my all-night shifts..?"

Lisa's face lit up as she pelted her cushion at the closing door, intent on slamming the laughter out of his handsome face.

**

The ace of the known forces smirked as his commanding officer and friend sauntered in.

"As I live and breath, Captain Hunter, you've graced us with your presence!"

Disregarding military procedure, Rick slapped Max on the back.

"Congratulations on the promotion, Max! I knew it was only a matter of time."

"Yeah, like you didn't have a say in it." Max grinned.

Rick was about to counter when he spied a small group headed by General Milburn. His cheerful face grew darker as he broke away from the friendly exchange.

"If I had any say in it," Rick muttered, "You'd have my job." Turning, Rick snapped to attention, saluting General Milburn.

**

Miriya watched on as Max walked away. She could still feel the whisper of his kiss against her cheek as Dana snored softly in her arms. Miriya kept her silent vigil, watching sadly as he walked away. Then, watching curiously as Max and Rick greeted one another, and then as the two men snapped to military attention as their superior approached.

It still baffled her; this world she'd lived in for four years was fraught with so many complex relationships. First and most obvious, was the relationship between male and female, the relationship of mate. As wonderful as this relationship was for her, she found it difficult to comprehend the male/female partnerships of others. A faint smile played upon her lips as she momentarily pondered Rick, surely his interaction with women was the most complex of all.

Second, was the relationship between parent and child. Astonished at the ease at which Max could adapt, Miriya felt frustrated at her inability. Max seemed to know what was expected of him in his role of a parent, however Miriya did not. Having becoming acquainted with Jean Grant in recent months, some of the myths motherhood had been dispelled, yet Miriya was still unsure of her feelings regarding the closeness that father and daughter shared. Needless to say, Miriya felt a bond with Dana, however the Zentradi Battle Queen was constantly questioning it.

Miriya sighed, resigned to answering the many questions in her head another day. Absently stroking Dana's soft head, Miriya silently bid Max good hunting.

**[OWARI]  
**_Humanity's Curse is to love, and suffer its wrath..._

* * *

DISCLAIMER

Robotech is the property of Harmony Gold. I do not own any characters and references to the series (book, comic or cartoon) are done so without the expressed permission of Harmony Gold. Humanity's Curse is not used for the exchange of or quest for money. Humanity's Curse is a fan-based work, I am merely conveying my love for this brilliant series. Needless to say, anyone stealing ideas belonging to the author - punished in your next life; living as the belly-button scum you are.


	3. Going On

**HUMANITY'S CURSE  
Volume One: Aftermath of Disaster  
**Chapter Two ~ Going On

It's you I miss  
It's you who's on my mind  
It's you I cannot leave...  
Behind

Lynn Minmei

Tears of frustration blinded her as she scrunched the invitation in her shaking hands. The Goddess of the SDF-1, Lynn Minmei crumpled up in a heap on the floor in her room.

What right had she to attend the memorial service? Memories of that awful day hit Minmei hard. She was no soldier, but she knew many of those who died on a first name basis. In particular, Henry Gloval. The kind but distant man deserved better than to die such a horrible death. Minmei couldn't help but marvel, but none too surprised to hear that his last heroic breaths were used to throw Lisa Hayes into an ejection module.

At this, Minmei's sobs subsided.

_Lisa Hayes..._

**

"What's there to understand?"

"You're capable of so much more Rick!"

"I'm a pilot, that's my life, remember?"

Naturally, it didn't take long for Rick and Lisa to fall into their old habits. Although their squabbles resembled that of an old married couple, to the untrained eye their arguments would seem like flirtation...except for today. Rick had successfully evaded promotion twice, but adamant as he was to avoid the topic, Lisa was too stubborn to let him have his way.

It was early February, however the wind had lost none of its bite. The Earth's seasons had been turned upside-down, inside-out due to the Rain of Death and the attacks here thereafter. On their day off, Rick and Lisa went into town, partaking in activities they once took for granted. Holding twelve bags of groceries, Rick's temper had held enough of Lisa's prodding of the promotion issue. He was contented with his rank, wasn't she? Wasn't a Captain good enough for an Admiral? This rebuttal sparked off their latest spat on the porch of the shared quarters.

**

"Glad to see things haven't changed too much." Max chuckled as he bounced Dana on his knee. Miriya sat beside him and looked out the window to see Lisa throw her hands up in the air and storm inside. Cocking her head to the side, she shot Max a querying look.

"Max, I know it's amusing, but...why?"

"Just one of the mysteries surrounding men and women."

"We don't argue like that." Miriya replied calmly.

"Well, we're a different couple."

"But..."

"I don't have all the answers, honey." Max sighed, throwing an arm around his now pouting wife. "Some couples," He began slowly, "Have it easy...kinda like us." Miriya frowned.

"It's not always easy..."

"There are people who don't understand what we have, how we can love each other but the truth is, they're jealous."

Miriya contemplated this as she nestled into Max's shoulder. Could all those people who threaten their family, really be jealous?

"Why do we have it easy?"

"Because we know what we want. Poor old Rick was stuck between two women for so long, even though it was obvious to everyone who he was meant for."

"Everyone but Rick himself." Miriya chuckled. Max smiled and kissed her nose.

**

Rick dumped the groceries on the table, glaring at Lisa's back.

"Let's pretend that we're adults for a second and get to the bottom of this." Lisa stated coldly. Rick's eyes softened as he saw a repentant light in Lisa's icy emerald stare. "Why don't you want a promotion?"

"I'm making a contribution with Skull - I see the outcome of events right in front of me."

"You like to be where the action is."

"Don't accuse me of amateur heroics, I just love to fly." Rick said slowly. Lisa nodded and walked over to the table.

"Alright fly-boy, what should we have for dinner?"

Rick grinned and slid his arms around her waist. Lisa blushed at his suggestion but made no attempt to break from his embrace.

"How about we go out and celebrate instead?"

"And what, might I ask, are we celebrating?" Lisa swiveled around, greeted by his boyish grin.

"It's not everyday you let me off the hook so easily."

**

"Minmei! Oh darling, please open up!"

"I'm not hungry Aunt Lena, please just leave me alone."

The older woman stared sadly at the door. She was happy to have her little girl back, happier still since her son had vanished. However the venom in Minmei's eyes reminded Lena that she was no longer her little girl. Why there was so much venom in her beautiful eyes whenever Kyle was mentioned, was anyone's guess. Unfortunately for Lena, she was well aware of how possessive her son was. It was only a matter of time before the cousins realised this too.

"I'll give you half an hour to unlock this door, Minmei. You'll not be missing another dinner."

**

Sighing, the songstress stared at her reflection. If only Rick...

_"He's a pilot! That's his life!"_

_"You call that a life?! War, devastation until everything's destroyed?"_

_"We're trying to put an end to all that, Minmei!"_

She was hot on his heels that day. Only recently did Minmei understand the depth of Rick's devotion to her, but it was too late.

_"You're not going anywhere Lisa, because I love you."_

Her world had fallen down, literally. New Macross was in flames and there was Rick, pronouncing his love to another.

Did she really have anyone to blame, but herself?

_Kyle!_

Rick and Kyle were as different to each other as night was to day...why did she spend so much time looking the other way? Rick was there for her, whenever she needed him; her knight in shining armour, always swooping in to save her. Kyle, the dark prince who created havoc wherever he went, upsetting the peace he proclaimed to love.

It wasn't always that way, she reminded herself. There was a time she believed she belonged with Kyle. At that time Rick was so busy with his duty and she was so young...

_Excuses!_

Tears burned her lids, blurring her vision. The world spun, she suddenly felt sick.

**

Stubbornly refusing to do as her parents wished, Dana stuck out her bottom lip and kept her blue eyes open. Even after Max tried the firm 'father voice', the child refused to sleep.

_'She has the stamina of a giant!'_ Miriya thought proudly.

Max shook his head and walked out of the nursery. He was tired and had duty in the morning, although Miriya was off the schedule...again. At first, he thought it would be a chance for her to relax, perhaps even hone her maternal instincts. However the repeated occurrence was beginning to worry Max...

Max let out a yelp while Miriya chuckled.

"Perhaps if we go to bed, Dana will too." She purred as she released her grip on his rear.

**

"I've got nothin' to prove for it's you, that'd I'd die to defend..."

"Shut up Rick!" Lisa snarled from the bottom of the stage. He grinned, ignored her, and continued.

"I wanna laaaaaaay you down in a bed of rosesssmpf..."

Lisa clamped her hand down hard on Rick's mouth. As she dragged him away from the microphone, the room was filled with lewd remarks and whistles. Taking him out the back and giving him as stern a look as she could muster, Lisa couldn't help but kiss him and taste the rum that took him up to the karaoke stand.

Rick's sedated mind couldn't keep up with her, not that he was complaining. If this was his punishment, perhaps he should get up there more often! As their kiss grew in intensity, Rick broke away.

"Uh," He said clearing his throat. "Perhaps we should take this someplace else?"

**[OWARI]  
**_Humanity's Curse is to love, and suffer its wrath..._

[AUTHOR'S NOTES]

*Rick's drunken song contains lyrics from _Bed of Roses_, one of Bon Jovi's best!

Sphersian - Thankyou! You'll probably hate me for what I'm about to do next chapter [evil laugh], being the Rick/Lisa fan you are.

ltnikki - Wow! I appreciate your feedback. Yes, I am a big fan of Rick and Lisa and I agree - Rick was a big fool. Max and Miriya are cute, I couldn't resist putting them in. I believe you are referring to the Anti-Minmei movement [website]. The owner was a huge fan of Miriya and Nova Satori, but hated Dana. It was a great laugh, her theory of how Kyle and Minmei had a child with puffy blond hair and switched their child for Nova - who was 'really' Max and Miriya's baby. Never fear, it isn't true. In the novel's, it's said that Max dyed his hair blue because it was all the rage - to have outrageously coloured hair. It is possible that Max's true hair colour is blond, and that's how Dana came to having her colouring.

And yes, I am writing more ^_^ I'm in the process of proofing the next couple of chapters - Rick/Lisa lovers and Minmei haters are going to hate me! [evil laugh] On that note, thankyou for reading!

* * *

DISCLAIMER

Robotech is the property of Harmony Gold. I do not own any characters and references to the series (book, comic or cartoon) are done so without the expressed permission of Harmony Gold. Humanity's Curse is not used for the exchange of or quest for money. Humanity's Curse is a fan-based work, I am merely conveying my love for this brilliant series. Needless to say, anyone stealing ideas belonging to the author - punished in your next life; living as the belly-button scum you are.


	4. Stumbling

**HUMANITY'S CURSE  
Volume One: Aftermath of Disaster  
**Chapter Three ~ Stumbling

_The wheels on the bus go 'round and 'round..._

Anon

Sirens blared through the streets as people scattered frantically. February was drawing to its end, however the fighting was not.

"Ok boys, keep alert; we're on our own 'till Ghost arrive." Rick sighed.

_'Here we go again.'_

**

Lisa watched the battle anxiously, wishing she were at her old post. The intense fighting on the screen was reflected in the eyes of those present in the room. The reality of Zentradi rebellion was wearing thin on everyone's nerves, fighting inside the defense forces would prove to be their downfall.

"We cannot allow our forces to divide internally." Lisa's determined tone cut through the tension and all eyes were upon her again. She switched off the monitor and glared back at the room.

"I agree Admiral, however we are living in a rather unique age." Caruthers sneered.

"Unique? We're living with aliens for crying out loud!" Maistroff yelled.

The room fell into disarray. Lisa growled softly and squared her shoulders.

"I wish to remind everyone here that humanity's survival hangs by a thread." Her eyes dared them all, but none had the courage to interrupt the daughter of the late Admiral Hayes. Even though those who knew Lisa would claim she had softened slightly, her reputation had far proceeded her. "If we remain on this destructive path, we shall meet our end by our own hands."

**

Dana charmed all that looked upon her as Miriya led her through the shopping centre. Miriya ignored the flurry of whispers that fell behind them and concentrated on the task at hand. Even though young Dana proved very uncooperative in the last store, Miriya was determined she would not fail.

Miriya couldn't help but marvel at Dana's development. Surprised as she was to discover that humans resulted from making love...pregnancy, children...it was amazing to witness the result of love. Ever vigilant, Miriya delighted in recording Dana's growth.

Dana squealed and Miriya snapped out of her daydream. Operation Dana's-spring-wardrobe had begun.

**

Leaderless, the Zentradi were even more unpredictable. Khyron had delighted in testing the waning might of the armed forces; rarely did he attack civilians unless he stood to gain something. Khyron was no more, Azonia too - who did their followers look to?

New Detroit was in shambles, again. The scattered remnants of Khyron's army attacked violently without rhyme or reason, indiscriminately; in their wake, bloodied remains of a frightened and war weary people.

Covering the other's back, Rick and Max fell into their old habits. For a second, Rick swore he saw Ben Dixon flying to his right...until another pilot's dying scream brought him to his senses.

"Where the hell are our reinforcements?"

**

She made a pretty picture; Minmei charmed the star-starved cameras without so much as lifting a finger. Reporters vied for her attention, but Minmei agreed to only to one...for now.

Petite but seductive, Xie Ling was a few months shy of Lynn Kyle. The two had gone to school together, Ling had hoped to ensnare the young man into marriage, but he however, had somehow fallen under his distant cousin's spell.

To force herself out of her doldrums, and, urged by Lena, Minmei began a reluctant friendship with the seemingly shy upcoming reporter...

And agreed to an interview...

_A lamb to the slaughter_, she thought woefully.

_"Tragedy has now become part of our daily lives; Minmei, won't you take us back to a time when Zentradi were nothing more than a mere fairy tale?"_

The Siren of the SDF-1 battered her eyelashes for a moment, shocked, then smiled softly. It had been a long time since she'd spoken in her native tongue.

Or remembered back to her childhood, a time where hope was still possible. It didn't take Minmei long to respond in Chinese; she and Ling were chatting away like long lost friends in no time.

**

"Daddy!"

Miriya's head whirled around fast enough to see Dana dash outside the store. Leaving the shocked salesgirl standing with an armful of clothes, Miriya raced after her raucous child.

**

Gentle Max was not one easily provoked, but when he spied a slain blond child, something inside him snapped. Tearing a path through the aggressors proved easy enough for the Ace of the known forces, he flew on like a madman, shooting down every last one.

Night had fallen and rain was pelting down bitterly when Ghost finally arrived.

"Alright Skull, return to base." Rick said wearily.

**

"Stop this second class treatment - free the Zentradi from their enslavement!" A shaggy-haired man, no older than twenty-five preached. Waving pamphlets in the air and approaching shoppers, he spoke of the truth behind the malcontent in the Southlands. "For their bravery, we let them _starve_? Have we learned nothing from our own history? People _please_, listen!"

The man's voice grew louder, even as his hands were chained.

**

Dusk had settled over the town, yet the streets were far from sleepy. On every corner, so called prophets chanted the need for all to heed their sins and ready themselves for (yet another) apocalypse. It was the lightest Minmei had felt in weeks, yet there was still that strange feeling that never truly left her.

"You alright kid?" Ling enquired.

"One too many spring rolls..." Minmei wailed.

Many onlookers couldn't believe that Minmei (Miss Macross!) was walking before them. Minmei hadn't been seen publicly since her ill-fated Christmas Eve concert, rumors swept though Macross and Monument alike..._where_ had the star disappeared to? _Who_ was she with? _What_ happened?

Ling intended to find out the answer to those questions.

**

Holding Dana fast at her side, Miriya found herself staring at the screen. Easily recognizing the markings of Skull's first and second in command, she felt a strange ache for the cockpit...to be by their side. How long had it been?

"Home, Momma..." Dana's small voice brought Miriya back to her senses. Giving the child a small smile, Miriya held Dana on her hip and made her way through the whispers of the crowd.

A brave young man watched in disbelief as mother and daughter disappeared.

"Miriya! _Miriya Sterling_; show them the way! Show them..."

With a thud, his voice was silenced.

**

"Hey Max, wait up!" Rick called out.

"I just want to go home, to my wife and child." Max said softly, not bothering to turn around.

"I couldn't agree more, at least let me drive you."

"No, thanks." Max replied, walking on slowly.

"Come on Max, we live right next door!"

"Leave me be, please Rick."

"Let me drive you home, you'll have the rest of the week off." Rick grinned; Max froze and turned slowly.

"With an offer like that, how can I refuse?" Max replied with a grin.

Rick chuckled as the two continued towards the lockers.

**

First to arrive, Lisa was also the last to leave. The meeting was adjourned and Lisa sighed with relief. Tired from the constant bickering, all she desired was to snuggle up against Rick and sleep this nightmare away.

She blushed at the thought.

It still scared her at times, how intimate they could be. After years of knowing him, lusting and yearning after him, Lisa found this revelation a shock. She deserved happiness, didn't she?

If the nightmare of Khyron's kamikaze assault wasn't a big enough wake up call...

_All you have is now, Lisa, make the most of it..._

Lisa blushed again, stopped by the door and looked back. Somewhere in the darkened room, Admiral Gloval was there, gently shoving her forward.

_Get your ass out that door!_

Claudia, too.

**

Minmei's blissful shopping spree was not to be.

"This is not the first time New Detroit has come under attack..." The reporter droned on. "New Detroit last faced Zentradi fire when Khyron acquired the Resizing Chamber..."

Minmei stared in abject horror as the seven o'clock news blared through the speakers in the coffee shop.

"Captain Rick Hunter lead the assault team, he had this to say..."

The world stopped when the camera turned to Rick. Minmei held her breath, his handsome face taking her to a warm, safe, desolate place, all at once. Her reaction was not lost on Ling.

"All that he has to put up with, all the sadness and pain...he still looks the same to me..."

"He's alright I suppose," Ling said, watching Minmei from the corner of her eye. "Not as good as Kyle, though."

Minmei's lip tightened as she grappled with her handbag.

"I'm tired, I have to go." Minmei whispered as she made her hasty retreat.

**

A two year old child could be difficult, at best, to be firm with. A two year old _half Zentradi_ child was impossible.

"I want Uncie Rick to staaaaaaaay!" She wailed, refusing to let go of the tired, bemused Captain.

After pouncing, squeezing and kissing her father, once Dana had spotted Rick, all thoughts of sleep had flown out the window. Her shrill scream echoed down the street and Max hung his head in defeat.

"Alright Dana, if you'd rather spend tonight with Rick and Lisa than with your mother and me..."

"Noooooooooooooo!"

Miriya shook her head and pushed Max out of the way.

"Untangle yourself from Rick this very instance, Dana Parino Sterling!" Miriya commanded. "Zentradi do not cry, nor do they wail...now get inside!" She snapped, hands on hips.

Rick for his part, did his best to stand there and pretend...he wasn't there. He was a tree, yeah, a tree and Dana was a...um...er...

Dana pouted, appealing to her father's soft and vulnerable side. However she _charitably_ let Rick go and made her way toward her father, touched in some way her young mouth was unable to express.

"Daddy put Dana to bed?"

**

Humming happily to herself, Lisa shook her wet hair out of her face and continued stirring the pasta. It was her first opportunity to cook in what felt like an eternity, and it struck Lisa how much she missed it.

"Something sure smells good..." She heard a deep voice purr. She caught her stunned reflection in the window and grinned slowly, moaning softly as Rick's soft lips lit a fire down her neck. Warm, strong arms wrapped around her waist, and Lisa was lost to the moment.

Whirling around in the embrace, Lisa brought her hands up to Rick's dark and unruly hair, nudging his nose softly.

"If you think it smells good, wait 'till you taste it."

"What if I can't wait?" Rick replied as he tightened his grip.

"Patience is a virtue, _Captain_."

Pressed up against the bench and unable to control her breathing, Lisa's eyes grew wide. Heart beating like a madman, her knees grew weak as Rick laughed softly.

"Come on wench, cook me dinner." Slapping Lisa playfully on the rear, Rick grinned and turned her loose.

Lisa's eyes narrowed venomously at Rick's retreating back. Unable to summon the strength for a coherent retort, Lisa turned back to her pasta.

**

Her sobs grew harder as she fought another bout of nausea. Clutching her stomach and grimacing painfully, Minmei used the last of her strength to moan her Aunt's name.

_I'm dying...I'm dying..._

Lena burst threw the door, key in hand.

"Minmei, what's...oh darling!" The older woman chuckled softly. "I warned you about alcohol."

"You don't need to warn me about alcohol Auntie...I saw it firsthand with Kyle..." Minmei wailed.

"So, you haven't been drinking tonight?" Lena frowned.

"I haven't had a drop since Christmas! I bet it was the spring rolls...ooh!" Minmei moaned as she readied herself for another encounter with the toilet bowl.

**

In the background, the radio played a romantic jazzy tune. However dinner was less than romantic; locked in a staring contest. Rick's eyes twinkled with mischief for the duration, which naturally, infuriated Lisa. Yet even her fury could not withstand the lure of Rick Hunter's bare chest.

The silence broken, comically, by the enthusiastic...

"Oh Maaaaaaax!"

...and the frenzied slamming of a window seconds after.

Rick and Lisa burst out laughing and finished their meals quickly. When Lisa moved to take the dishes when Rick shook his head.

"I've got the morning off, I'll worry about them later."

Lisa smiled appreciatively and wrapped her arms around Rick's shoulders, the two drifting through the small kitchen slowly. As they drifted through the lounge room, Lisa grinned, glancing around furtively.

As the tune came to an end, so too did their slow dance through their quarters. Words were useless as clothes flew through the air. Suddenly, Lisa pushed Rick from her.

"What's wrong?" He said hoarsely, panic rising quickly as Lisa disappeared from sight.

THUD

THUD

THUD

Suddenly, Rick found himself slamming against the mattress, Lisa's lips crushing his.

"Not that I'm complaining, but..."

"Do you want us to wake the whole neighborhood?" Lisa replied innocently.

"At least let me open up that window," Rick said, pointing to the bedroom window. "And let me show Max how it's done."

**[OWARI]  
**_Humanity's Curse is to love, and suffer its wrath..._

* * *

DISCLAIMER

Robotech is the property of Harmony Gold. I do not own any characters and references to the series (book, comic or cartoon) are done so without the expressed permission of Harmony Gold. Humanity's Curse is not used for the exchange of or quest for money. Humanity's Curse is a fan-based work, I am merely conveying my love for this brilliant series. Needless to say, anyone stealing ideas belonging to the author - punished in your next life; living as the belly-button scum you are.


End file.
